


Bajo cero

by AdelaideScott



Category: Loveless
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/AdelaideScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabla básica de 30vicios.Serie de drabbles y one-shots. Universos alternos y canónicos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tabla básica [30vicios](http://30vicios.livejournal.com/).

Tema 03:Reglas.

 **En tratamiento**

Kouya es (siempre ha sido) la más obediente de las dos (en la medida en la que Yamato se lo ha permitido). En ese lugar no se puede fumar, ni salir sin permiso (de todos modos, no sería ella quien protestaría por la falta de esos privilegios). Así que recordar es el único entretenimiento, cuando la televisión, los libros y la tarea atrasada, no alcanzan para ofuscar el dolor del presente.

"¿Dolor?", se ha dicho a sí misma. Ella es Zero. No existe el dolor en su piel, en sus nervios.

Tiene un espejo en el techo y su figura, con la mano vendada, le devuelve la mirada, teñidos los ojos en desesperación.

Recordar qué, dirán.

Yamato tendida a su lado, luego de un incremento de piel de Kouya descubierta y más centímetros remarcados (sonrosados) por sus besos, en avances previos a la noche en que hicieron el amor. Parecía un sueño de hace siglos atrás, con una corona de flores blancas que se había hecho para ella misma y Kouya, mientras intercambiaban algún roce furtivo, bajo la mirada vigilante de Nagisa.

Arquea el cuello y presiona su almohadón contra las únicas orejas que posee actualmente.

 _-¡Te prohibo que andes por ahí con ese par de piezas falsas! Es ridículo, Kouya. Debes aprender a vivir con tus errores.-Su Maestra puede gritar muy fuerte, herir los tímpanos y una sola palabra suya, quizás aletargue su corazón. Si aún lo tiene._

El error fue Yamato. Eso hace que el calor surga de su pecho y recorra todo su cuerpo, desde la espina a la punta de sus dedos cortos y regordetes.

No, para Kouya no fue un error entregar su cuerpo en posesión a Yamato. Le parecía un intercambio justo, ya que en combate era la otra quien salía herida, mientras que Kouya batallaba.

Pensar en Yamato deprimía a Kouya, a pesar de que el calor ayudaba a evaporar las horas en reclusión.

Se lo había planteado a la señorita Shouko, pero ella insistía en que no debía dejarla ir hasta recobrar el punto de fuga del cual se estaba recuperando. Respiró hondo y se acostumbró al dolor que no era corporal.

-Se siente aquí. Toca, Kouya, es calor que comienza a irse y es atravezado por frías estacas. –Yamato le llevó la mano a su pecho, ambas sonrojadas.

-Todo imaginario.-Protestó, pero el roce de su camisón de seda era tan cierto, que el deseo de hundirse contra su corazón, le irritaba en versatilidad.

-Para mí es más real que el dolor en mi piel, anterior a Zero.-Yamato a penas y pronunció lo último, sumida como estaba, en una especie de sopor que la embargaba siempre que estaban solas y la ropa cedía.

Comenzó a hacer reproducir la cinta de su memoria, hacia la última noche que pasaron juntas. Y se dijo que no estaba rompiendo las reglas al invitar a la efigie de su amada al cuarto en el que no se permitían visitas. Irrisoriamente, cumplía con las reglas al obedecer a su terapista.


	2. Chapter 2

Tabla básica [30vicios](http://30vicios.livejournal.com/).

Tema 11:Caramelo

Dulces  


Yamato es esa figura larga y esbelta que da vueltas delante del edificio, con la bolsa de caramelos en la mano, de vez en cuando probando vecinos se preguntan si trama algo, pero en general pierden el interés: poco más o menos que una colegiala, en una zona en la que abundan por excelencia de flipers y karaokes.

A veces practica el canto sacro y la acompañan los gorriones, con sus trinos, mientras que se arregla la bufanda ajustada al cuello. Hace tiempo, porque en el edificio abandonado que ocuparon, Kouya a penas y está despertando.

Yamato lo sabe y se adentra en las escaleras caracol-metal-oxidado por las cuales se las ha arreglado para bajar horas antes, sólo desgarrándose una de sus medias azules, viejas y traslúcidas.

Se adelantó demasiado rápido para consumir el camino de los escalones y le faltó el aire en un momento. Desde el escape, estaba débil y alimentarse principalmente de azúcar no remediaba sus problemas alimenticios. Pero ahora que vivían solas quería hacer lo que le placiera y comer únicamente dulces de fresa y melón era su capricho de la semana que llevaban en la ciudad.

En una ventana rota podía ver su reflejo: ojos desesperados, color agua sucia y cabello como miel espesa. Era delgada, lánguida y esclerótica: a menudo pensaba que le faltaba relinchar para parecer un caballo, pero era tan orgullosa que hinchaba el pecho y con eso creía espantar cualquier duda de su inmensa belleza. Lo peor es que todo para aquellos que simpatizaban con ella o le tenían al menos cierta dosis de afecto.

La puerta era de metal y no estaba trabada más que por un par de cajas del otro lado. Kouya le había dicho que era la habitación más cálida (parecía haber sido en su momento, parte del depósito de una panadería) y después de un par de peleas suaves, convinieron en permanecer ahí un que fuera necesario. No fue difícil pasar, volteando un par de empaques que luego regresó a su "Hey Jude", que acababa de escuchar en el ring tone de una chica de grandes senos que pasaba a la escuela y se sacaba los guantes verdes que le tejió Kouya la Navidad pasada, que tuvieron la suerte de consumar en la casa de veraneo de su Maestra Nagisa.

-Vi una patrulla afuera, hace media hora.-Declaró de repente, ese bulto sombrío en un rincón de la habitación, cubierto con mantas grises hasta la cabeza, que debía ser puros rizos desordenados, oscuros y embebidos en sudor. Resulta que sólo fingía dormir. Yamato se rió. No estaba dispuesta a ceder su optimismo tan fácilmente.

-Hubo un homicidio a pocas calles y están por todos lados, no sólo aquí.-Se desenredó del cuello la bufanda y dejó su abrigo sobre una silla de tres patas, antes de tomar asiento en el suelo, sobre una alfombra gastada.-Mujeres policías, con ajustados uniformes al pecho. Eso es muy sexy.-Suspiró, tendiéndose, soñadora, en gran medida sabiendo que Kouya se sonrojaría primero y luego el enfado le recorrería el cuerpo delgado, haciendo que se levantara de repente, poseída por la verguenza. Sucedió.

-¡No puedes saberlo todo!-Gritó con un hilo de voz quebradizo. De seguro en la distancia, ocultaba un pico de fiebre. La noche anterior había sido particularmente caliente. Incluso le preguntó si no quería que durmieran separadas. Mejor dejar de lado la escena triple equis que aconteció a esa absurda petición. Un poco de masturbación mutua borra cualquier ápice de sensatez. Yamato miró a Kouya como si llevara tiempo sin verle. Se encantó con su expresión arisca. Se deleitó con su cabello erizado y sus labios resecos. Deseó los senos pequeños y delicados, temblorosos como flanes debajo de su jersey blanco, tirando ahora a beige por los dos días que llevaba encerrada, obligándose a dormir, pretextando pereza y agorafobia.

Kouya Sakagami ni siquiera sabía cuán tentadora podía resultar. Lo sospechaba con verle recorriéndole con la mirada, era así como le evitaba, si sus orejas fueran de Nakano se divertía de sólo pensar en las posibilidades que les esperaban a lo largo de todo el viaje. Las veces en las que harían el amor en baños públicos, saunas, termas, el suelo lleno de espinas en la hierba, ahora mismo en la loza fría, entre las cajas de galletas rancias, cuando la pequeña cama no alcanzara para soportar el cuerpo en movimiento de ambas. Se puso de pie y acortó la distancia como si sus piernas fuesen una brisa cálida, recorriendo el salón, silenciosa y perversa, siguiendo un ritmo indómito, que latía bajo su piel, con la húmeda excitación entre sus piernas.

-Sé que te gusta que tengamos más tiempo para nosotras.-Respiró el aliento, repentinamente acelerado, soplando contra sus mejillas, de Kouya. Se estaba inclinando sobre ella, las manos sobre las rodillas, ahora desnudas, desprovistas de los jeans holgados y la frazada azul que las ocultara durante el día. Sus muslos estaban pincelados con vello corporal, casi invisible, a menos que deslizaras los dedos por encima de su piel temblorosa. Súbitamente, tomó sus muñecas y las aprisionó contra su espalda. Yamato pesaba cinco kilos menos que Kouya, pero su masa corporal era una pesa aceptable. Cuando comenzó a besar su cuello, aspirando su perfume natural, el sudor y las lágrimas que hubieran lamido cada superficie cálida, oyó su protesta, casi un gemido contra su oído.

-Cállate.Sólo cállate.- _Y bésame.Y tócame._ Pero era demasiado orgullosa para decirlo en voz alta, como rezaban sus mejillas rojas, su falta de lo sabía. Por eso obedecía al mandato buena haciéndolo. Como si siempre hubieran sido parte de un mismo rompecabezas. Al estar así de cerca, todo cobraba sentido. Sólo había que unirse, tanto como fuese posible. En realidad, era terriblemente fácil. No entendía las inseguridades de Kouya. Pero muchas veces se contagiaba de ellas. Así era como podían llevar varios minutos contemplándose, rojas, ardiendo de ansiedad, temblando por la cercanía.


	3. Chapter 3

Tema 06: Escape.

  
**Amparo**   


No podían regresar. Habían decidido abandonarlo todo. Kouya lo sabía. Su nombre, por el que tanto hubiera luchado en otras épocas,se le había caído al suelo, donde un golpe seco atestiguaba la pérdida, sólo una hora antes.

En cierta forma, se sintió libre. Cuando se dejó caer sobre las sábanas de un hotel en las afueras, respirando con lentitud, le dijo eso a ella abandonara todo, no era sorprendente. Era el Sacrificio perfecto: Siempre entregaba hasta lo último de sí misma.

-¿No tienes miedo, Kouya? Dejaste de temblar.-Comenta la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro que se apoya en sus muslos.

-Estoy contigo.

-¿Y conmigo no tienes miedo de la profesora Nagisa?

-Claro que sí.

Es un gran salto. Yamato se aparta con dulzura y se yergue con gracia felina.

El nombre no lo es todo, al fin y al cabo, se dice sólo una forma de llamarlas. Cero. Sin dolor, en absoluto.

Cuando sucedió, Kouya no lo creía. Por eso se hacía cortes. Quería saber si no estaba soñando en el regazo de la maestra Nagisa.

Luego, la marca en un pecho y las manos de Yamato apartándole las falsas orejas, con las mejillas teñidas en rojo.

-Oh, Kouya...¿Eso te enseñaba la maestra?-Le preguntó con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

Concretamente si, pero a los ojos de Kouya, su primer coito había sido indoloro y abstracto. Algo irreal, una prueba vergonzosa de su condición como Combatiente.

Le pertenecía a Nagisa, su maestra, una cruel guía espiritual sentada entre muñecos y tazas de té imaginario. Se vio según Yamato. Pero Kouya no albergaba ningún deseo por esas épocas.

Aceptaba lo que ocurría y se dejaba arrastrar por la corriente hacia aguas oscuras y desconocidas.

Cuando cruzaron juntas la noche, hasta la puerta del motel, ebrias de inseguridad y pálidas de temor, Kouya se dijo que por primera vez le importaba lo que sucediera con su vida. Porque estaba unida a la de Yamato.

Desde algún punto de vista, subjetivamente, habían muerto y celebraban la reencarnación.

Kouya creía en ésto, inspirada por los rezos y las constantes visitas al templo que Yamato realizaba.

Se habían detenido a pasar la noche.

-No quiero viajar a oscuras. ¿No luce todo mejor de día?-Había susurrado esa joven de cabello dorado y voz ronroneante en su oído. Las frases de Yamato siempre eran así de infantiles. Y sus manos, siempre igual tersas, suaves, dulces. Ni siquiera eso había cambiado desde el escape y el nombre perdido.

 

Tema 17:Pimienta.

  
**Resguardo**   


Yamato esperaba el bus. Cerca de la parada, había un callejón. Estaba muy distraída , pensando en cómo hacer crecer los senos de Kouya (según luego le comentaría a la misma, algo divertida, a manera de excusa) cuando lo vio: Un bulto beige sobre un bote de basura. O, como le diría, extasiada, ya en la habitación del hotel que habían rentado por esa noche:

-¡El minino más lindo del mundo! Tiene la piel más suave que tú, Kouya. ¿No sientes celos?

-Dirás el pelo. Y no.-Kouya arruga la nariz, con un disgusto ficticio, casi obligada por la circunstancia. – No deberías traer animales aquí.

-¡Pero es tan dócil! Y necesita un hogar feliz. Piensa, Kouya, tú puedes ser la "mamá" y yo la "mami".-Yamato le dedica una sonrisa y acerca el gatito a su cuello, como si posara para una fotografía, promocionando una nueva ley a favor de las mascotas domésticas. Ha ensayado ese espectáculo frente a la vidriera del Hospital Veterinario, donde comprara una correa rosada y un bol amarillo para el nuevo inquilino. -¿Qué nombre le pondremos a nuestro bebé?-Ronroneó Yamato, intentando llamar la atención de una Kouya retraída en sí misma, con el mentón sobre la palma de la mano , y los anteojos sobre un magro acolchado verde.-¿Pimienta? Tú eres la sal, yo el azúcar y él, la pimienta.-Yamato soltó una risa y besó la cabeza del felino de nariz rosada y copioso pelo beige.-Porque si vamos a huir juntas al campo, lo ideal es que fundemos una familia ni bien lleguemos. ¿Qué son dos mamis sin un bebé?

Kouya sacudió la cabeza y resopló.

-Fugitivas, que deben viajar ligeras. Deberías saber de antemano que no podemos llevar animales.

Semanas más tarde, con el gato en la falda, Kouya y ella discutirían de nuevo, sentadas bajo un olmo en un pueblo rural. De lo general a lo particular: Habían viajado toda una semana y las habían obligado a bajar, porque Yamato había supuesto que su "bebé" estaría incómodo en el morral. Luego, había empezado a bromear con Kouya, acerca de amamantarlo.

-Gracias a tu "pimienta" nos quedamos a mitad de la nada.-Farfulló Kouya, sin demasiado resentimiento, resignada como estaba a que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, desde el momento en que montaron viaje con el animal escondido en la ropa.

-Tus pechos son tan dulces a pesar de ser pequeños. ¡Mira, le gustas…!-Le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, acercando a "Pimienta" a su hombro.

-No…Cállate y aléjalo de mí.-Le había replicado una joven de mejillas  
ardientes que hubiera sustituido a su pálida Kouya.

Yamato rió al principio de la broma. Luego, el color se le fue de las mejillas y su rostro se hizo tenso, pálido.

-¿Cómo nos llamaremos ahora?-Le pregunta, con los sentimientos revueltos a flor de piel, sobre todo en el pecho.

Kouya la recorre con sus ojos oscuros, que siempre parecen dos nubes de tormenta, encerrados en un cielo blanco.

-Yamato y Kouya: las enamoradas.-Busca la mano de largos dedos. En el anular, el anillo de matrimonio que le diera la noche en que hicieron el amor por primera vez. Le queda grande y flojo, Yamato debe sostenérselo constantemente, con el dedo pulgar, cerrando la palma, para que no se caiga.

La misma Yamato que siempre cae junto a ella. Siempre sabe que tiene los brazos abiertos por dentro y sentir el calor de su piel, la hace sonreír.

Tocar a Kouya es para ella, tomar un baño caliente, desprenderse de la realidad y sumergirse en un mar que arde en la superficie, hiela más abajo, pero trae paz, esplendor. Amarla a la distancia de un centímetro, es beber alcohol frente a una chimenea, en pleno invierno. Es casi curioso. Cuando le explicó eso, a qué se debía que gustara tanto de sus encuentros, Kouya le dijo lo mismo, a su manera.

-Cuando estoy contigo, quiero vivir. Vale la pena quedarse en el mundo, para sentirte a ti. -En breve, el calor transforma la sentida sonrisa de Yamato en una mueca cargada de picardía.

-¿Incluso si eso implica que trabajemos juntas como granjeras?-Rió, encantada con la respuesta de Kouya y sus labios fruncidos, la respiración pausada y los ojos prendidos del cielo.

Si alguien le pidiera a Yamato que describiera a su amada, probablemente las palabras no alcanzarían para explicar cómo se ve esa persona a la que desea estrechar contra su pecho cada noche antes de irse a dormir, por lo que le resta de vida. Balbucearía incoherencias sobre lo pequeños que son sus senos y divagaría con respecto a sus orejas, antes de quedar embargada por la querencia y muda, completamente sonrojada.

Comprendió de repente lo mucho que le tenía en cuenta cuando renunció a la muerte tras la desaparición de Zero.

Ahora, Yamato abraza de nuevo al gatito (su nombre está entre "Pimienta" y "Kouya Junior", de hecho) y el felino se sacude sus lágrimas de los bigotes.

-Vamos a ser muy felices, bebé.-Le susurra, mirando por sobre el pelaje a Kouya, emocionada.


	4. Chapter 4

Tema 04:Café

Receso

Después de una extraña e inquietante llamada de Cero, la maestra Nagisa pidió café a su secretaria. Era muy tarde y la joven se extrañó una décima de segundo.

-¿Qué? Puedo pedir lo que yo quiera. Más aún si voy a desvelarme trabajando. ¡Rápido, tonta!-Le había chillado, infantilmente.

Esas chicas, pensaba más tarde, frente a una taza caliente…Si les atrapaba, ¡vaya, la penitencia que les daría!

Siempre fingían ser puras e inmaculadas, con ese par de orejas falsas. Kouya, siempre con su ropa impecable. Y Yamato, exhalando una cantidad apabullante de perfume masculino.

Un sorbo demasiado amargo y una mueca de disgusto en una boca pincelada de rosa pastel.

No podían esconderse por mucho tiempo. A lo sumo, irían a correr contra las faldas de sus padres adoptivos. Nagisa revisó las cuentas de la tarjeta de crédito de Kouya. _Nada_. Le pidió a su secretaria que buscara la manera de entrar en la cuenta de Yamato para averiguar dónde pudiera haber ido.

Lo último que esa muchacha pagó con su tarjeta de crédito, fue una cena para dos, aparentemente. Y una suite matrimonial en un hotel de relativo lujo.

El escritorio de Nagisa tiene una foto de ese par, cuando las orejas eran verdaderas y ella aún no deseaba más que afecto filial de Kouya.

Ambas tienen diecinueve años. Nagisa recuerda esa edad, cuando los hombres la perseguían y no viceversa. Ahora la Maestra suspira y sacude la cabeza. Ritsu y ella se hubieran llevado de maravilla de haberse conocido entonces. De seguro, lo hubiera arrastrado a la acera correcta.

Tema 23:Cartas.

  
**Noticias**   


Aoyagi Ritsuka se ha catalogado como una de esas personas que temen olvidar a las otras con las cuales ha compartido los momentos más importantes de su vida. Momentos difíciles pasados durante la pubertad en un hospital psiquiátrico. Todavía un año después de conocer a Soubi, esas inquietudes no menguan, a pesar de dispersarse. Cuando encuentra un e mail de Cero en su correo electrónico, no puede menos que cortarse su aliento. ¡Cero! La Escuela de las Siete Llaves. No los olvidó a ellos, pero ese maravilloso par de jovencitas se las habían arreglado para desaparecer de su mente, al igual que de la ciudad, según rumores escolares que a penas si llegaron a sus orejas (las cuales siguen allí, aunque a Soubi le pese).

El tono de Yamato es juguetón pero no pierde esa tierna forma del de una muchachita fina tirada a menos por determinadas circunstancias. Es la clase de carta (electrónica o no, tiene la impresión de que es igual que un papel trazado a mano) que Ritsuka sabe que se escribe a sabiendas de que se está fuera de lugar al hacerlo (pero descubriéndose el corazón con divagues pasajeros acerca de su amante y recriminaciones agraciadas contra la maestra que las volvió Cero), una vez que se dilapidaron todos los contactos y las relaciones construidas cotidianamente. Un último bocado a la ciudad en la que han crecido. Como Ritsuka mismo, que se vio tentado de mandar alguna fotografía suya y de Soubi a sus viejos amigos de la otra escuela. Por otra parte, su sensei le ha dicho en más de una ocasión que ser un adulto no significa perder tus orejas, sino aprender a ponerle punto final a ciertas situaciones y sobre todo lo demás, a despedirse con suavidad de cada etapa, conscientes de que los recuerdos de cada una, vivirán dentro de ti hasta el día en que mueras, a pesar del desgaste de la memoria con la edad. En realidad, es a Soubi a quien ha tenido que repetirle eso al hartazgo.

"Enamoradasbajocero" es el usuario con el que designaron esa cuenta compartida que Yamato dice haber convencido a Kouya de crear, a fuerza de configurar un servidor exclusivamente para intercambiar e mails con Ritsuka. (Éste último no puede menos que sonrojarse al pensar en tantas molestias. "Tontas" murmura pasionalmente, entre dientes, entrecerrando los ojos, alzando una delgadísima ceja, torciendo los labios resecos por el aire de invierno. De todos modos,¿no le había dado el número de su teléfono celular a Yamato? ¿No batallaron porque ella insistió en que le gustaba que fuese un buen muchacho con Soubi?) Se dieron nombres nuevos. Yamato le dijo que comparten el mismo apellido y que, claramente, siente que han contraído matrimonio. Sin embargo, sobretodo por Kouya, deja que los habitantes del pueblo las vean como hermanas.

 _Oh, eso no significa que debajo de nuestras sábanas pretendamos no querernos_. Y luego la pregunta: si ellos (¿Él y Soubi?) hacen lo mismo. Ritsuka se muerde el labio y masculla (antes de darse cuenta de que está solo y no es necesario replicar en palabras) una protesta. Lo común para él es que nadie note que son pareja. Soubi parece evitar el contacto que lo indique, en público. Cuando piensa "sólo en público", no puede evitar sonrojarse y fastidiarse.

Hay una foto adjunta (el corazón de Ritsuka no puede evitar galopar con más alegría una remanencia de su anterior obsesión por "coleccionar recuerdos" que luchan por extinguirse, a pesar de que se ignoran desde el otoño pasado) y no tarda en abrirla. No es tan difícil darse cuenta de que son ellas. No cuando menos para Ritsuka, que las ha visto desde la parte más oscura de su expresión. Sin embargo, son dos niñas, juntas en un marco (animado con gnomos azules y rosados, que se persiguen mutuamente, y luego se mezclan, juntándose y desapareciendo entre los colores afines) pequeño, a penas unidas por un velo de picardía y complicidad. Podrían pasar como mejores amigas, primas lejanas, conocidas de toda la vida... la palabra "amante" aparece como un condimento tal vez demasiado fuerte para el plato, en teoría. No obstante, es delicioso.

Por eso está implícito. Ritsuka se pregunta si es así como se sienten sus amigos al verlo temblar ante la mano de Soubi tocándole un hombro. Es tiempo compartido, manos, caricia, suspiro: todo aquello acumulado por encima de la espalda de las parejas. La mirada de Kouya no enfrenta el enfoque de la cámara (ubicada en el teléfono de Yamato, apuntando a ambas; sentadas bajo un árbol, como en una canción infantil) sino que se desvía y cae al suelo, avergonzada.

Yamato tiene los brazos enredados por encima de los hombros de su pareja. Si tus ojos son subjetivos, puedes suponer que los suyos se relajan al contacto de la piel de Kouya. Que un calor recorre sus venas desde la punta de sus dedos hasta los labios que están curvos en una sonrisa de no poco picante en cuanto a ardores abstractos.

Es la primera vez que Ritsuka recibe noticias de ellas y no sabe qué hacer al respecto. Cuando apaga la computadora y deja su habitación para ir a encontrarse con Soubi, piensa en cómo va a decírselo. Las hojas secas suenan bajo sus pies. ¿Qué haría Seimei en su lugar? A su lado, su dulce hermano era un duro amo. Tal vez, ni siquiera consideraría necesario contarle nada. Si al fin y al cabo, Yamato y Kouya no existían ya de nuevo, como Cero al menos. No son ya amenaza alguna para ellos dos. Para nadie, de hecho, si ya ni son Combatientes.

 _Las enamoradas_. No era un mal nombre. Algo meloso, tal vez.

Una pareja de palomas acurrucadas miró a Ritsuka. En el reflejo de sus vacíos ojos oscuros, el muchacho se llevó las manos a la nuca y decidió que no era malo tener una reserva, cuando menos, en especial en lo que se refiere a la vida privada de cada quien.


	5. Raison d'etre Chapter 5

27\. Miedo.

**Favores**

Era de noche y el alcohol borraba en gran medida los pormenores del angustioso viaje hasta lo profundo de esa ciudad extraña.

El sonido de la voz de Yamato era hipnótico. No sabía qué contestar, con las bragas húmedas y los pezones ya erectos entre sus dedos. O sí sabía, pero le dolía hacerlo. Cada palabra se la arrancaba entre la sofocación y los temblores.

-¿Quieres coger,querida Kouya?-Susurraba, exánime, los ojos brillantes en la oscuridad. De momento parecían rojos, no color avellana tirando a gris con los días de sol. A penas la había rosado con la rodilla y sentía que iba a explotar, derramándose con toda su vergüenza. No podía pedirlo, aunque lo deseara. Sabía que era incorrecto. Algo no estaba bien. No sentía dolor, pero esa otra cosa era demasiado intensa para su gusto. No podía controlarla.

-Por favor.-Susurró en su oído, abrazándole más fuerte.

-¿"Por favor" qué?-Ella se reía en silencio, mostrando los dientes, hermosos y blancos. Estaba de de humor irónico desde que se fueron del último hotel.

Por la mañana despertó sin las bragas y sola. Yamato le había dejado una nota, porque iba a comprar víveres. Sus cuerpos estaban saciados. Kouya siempre necesitaba dormir y acurrucarse después de eso, en un intento por no pensar en lo que hicieron. Quería volver a ser una niña, pura y asexuada, sin deseos carnales de ninguna índole, que pudiera jugar rayuela con otras jovencitas sin mirar por debajo de sus faldas e imaginarse lamiendo una entrada de diferente color en cada caso, hasta el punto de tener que tocarse, porque eventualmente todas crecían para volverse una muchacha de cabellos castaños, sonrisa angelical y al mismo tiempo diabólica, sin lugar a dudas de origen divino, con algún vestido ajustado, que revelara pezones erectos. Le dolía volver a tocarse, porque sentía su humedad levemente hinchada por la fuerza del orgasmo pasado. Y le daba demasiada vergüenza pedir sexo. Incluso si ya lo habían tenido la noche anterior. Necesitaba más y sin embargo, no quería darle tanto poder consciente a Yamato. Temía-absurdamente, lo sabía, era un temor infundado por las largas clases de su Maestra, a solas-que le traicionara. Tendría que matarla si eso sucedía en algún momento.


	6. Chapter 6

**29.** Salida.

 ** Lo natural **

Ai desconoce a Kouya. Se ven desde sus primeros niveles evolutivos. Ai es celosa y posesiva. Imagina que una sombra se cierne sobre sus seres queridos, amenazando con arrebatarlos de sus brazos. La misma se encarna en oponentes de su escuela, a los cuales derrota sin remordimiento alguno.  
-Los desafío a que lo intenten, malvados.  
(Quitarle su gloria a las Siete Lunas, dañar a Midori, matarles a ambos, robar alumnos potenciales)  
Siempre pensó que Kouya sería como ella, una vez que conociera a su Sacrificio.  
Que no perdería sus orejas antes del matrimonio.  
¡La carne! Es obvio que la carne llama.  
-¡Pero no hay que hacer caso, Kouya!-Explicaba, tomándole de las manos.  
(Ambas vestían batas de hospital y estaban algo mareadas por los narcóticos)  
Y Kouya se sonrojaba, asentía. ¡Comprendía!  
Hasta que conoció a esa rubia perversa. Yamato. Tenía un lirio tatuado en el hombro izquierdo. ¡Con sólo catorce años y a sabiendas de lo mucho que su Maestra se había esforzado en procurarle semejante cuerpo!  
Ai se debatía entre el odio puro y la envidia: en el fondo de la oscura y densa sensación enfermiza que llenaba su alma al contemplarla-pavoneándose de colocar los brazos sobre los hombros de Kouya, sonriendo y rosándole un seno sobre la camiseta, sabiendo que Ai las veía con los dientes apretados, mientras comía el almuerzo provisto por la Academia-se encontraba deseando tener ese tono juguetón al hablar con Midori (siempre se le tensaba la voz y se ponía roja cuando se acercaban demasiado, no era capaz de parecer indiferente), poseer una piel libre de pecas e impurezas (eran todas de gamas marrones, pero diferentes y parecían pequeñas manchas de leopardo sobre sus mejillas), y una nariz que no precisara cirugía (con un par de combates ganados sumados a su marca, podría pedir semejante privilegio), labios carnosos sin inyecciones de colágeno (los suyos no tenían forma: eran delgadas líneas de carne sobre sus dientes y eso le molestaba) y –por sobre todo lo demás- el cabello rubio pajizo (todas las princesas de sus cuentos de niña los tenían en ese hermoso color).  
Cuando Kouya le conoció, su amistad se debilitó notoriamente. ¡Antes eran el Trío! Ella, Ai y Midori. Ahora sólo eran dos. No puede evitar llorar.  
-¿Cómo puede preferirla antes que a nosotros? Siempre fuimos familia.-Masculla en los brazos de su Sacrificio, incapaz de no hacer una escena.  
Cuando les toman la fotografía de fin de año, Kouya se sienta cerca de ella y no parece tener tiempo para dirigirles la mirada, sonrojada como está, tomando la mano de la cretinilla. ¿Les habrán pedido permiso a su Maestra para empezar una relación más que amistosa? Midori se tomó la molestia de pedir a Ai a su Creador, dueño y señor de cada pulgada de piel que pertenece a ambos.  
Pero seguramente no: Nagisa probablemente puso muy poca lealtad al hacer a esa chica que le había tocado en Sacrificio a Kouya.  
Ai lo sabe y decide desentenderse por completo de ese par. No sea cosa que le contagien esa rebeldía.


	7. Chapter 7

**26**.Pistola.

 **Armadas**

Kouya ya no se reconoce a sí misma. Se mira en el espejo retrovisor del auto cuyo dueño han asesinado y que ahora descansa en un río que dejaron atrás hace cinco horas. Porque pronunciar conjuros ya no es posible, ahora que la marca sobre el pecho de Yamato ha desaparecido por completo, sin que el gran amor que les une le secunde, afortunadamente. La sangre había manchado su blusa y Yamato se la desprendió entre besos y lágrimas que derramaban a la par. Tenían miedo, mucho miedo, pero Kouya sabía que era mucho más fácil y seguro llevar un arma (incluso si tuvieran que comprarla ilegalmente) con ellas que andar arriesgándose a matar con cuchillos o bolsas de monedas. Es mucho más difícil terminar el trabajo. Dos tiros y ya está.

-¿Y de dónde se supone que la vamos a sacar? –Su voz era tan trémula que Kouya pensó en gelatina temblorosa y amarilla, entrando por sus orejas. La besó en la mejilla y le contó de alguien a quien conocía, metida en negocios turbios. Y que no se negaría. Como acariciaba su espalda mientras que hablaba en susurros, con la noche elevándose sobre ambas, pudo notar el estremecimiento entre sus huesos. Los celos que sus labios no querían expresar por lealtad.

-Entiendo. Cuenta conmigo para eso. –Se sonrió con dolor contra su piel y Kouya supo que en algún nivel, lo que realmente quería preguntar era "¿De dónde la conoces?". Pero sabía qué necesitaba oír. Más firmeza y menos cuestionamientos. Ya se lo contaría luego.

El hotel era aún más barato que la pensión que ocupaban en ese pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios, donde tenían que servir de ayudantes en un restaurante para costear el día a día. A penas y tenían suficiente para compartir una cena módica cuando llegaba la noche. Además de que cedían una parte a un gato de pelo canela que Yamato levantó en la ciudad de la que huyeron casi un año antes. Se tragó sus quejas cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no fingía su afecto para con él con la intención de molestarle de ninguna forma. Era su hijo. Y Kouya se resignó a que era el padre débil de carácter, para bien o para mal. Entonces algo se coló en el aire del lugar y tuvieron que huír sin llevar nada con ellas, asustadas del enrarecimiento repentino, que solo podía corresponder al que precede una pelea.

Yamato había oído de los bloques de cocaína de la ciudad, a pocas calles del puerto y a una docena de donde se hospedaban momentáneamente, gracias a la tarjeta del desafortunado señor que les levantó en la ruta y cuya garganta desgarrada le ahorraba de hacer la denuncia de la pérdida de su billetera. Incluso, en su haber de fachada como estudiante se puso un par de rayas en fiestas que duraban hasta bien entrada la noche o despuntada el alba, como rebelión a su creadora. Pero desde luego, no se le había ocurrido contactar un narcotraficante, a pesar de que esa clase de conocido suena más de su clase que de la de Kouya, definitivamente.

Un Volkswagen desvencijado y color crema. La tía casi no llevaba ropa encima y era musculosa (tenía un atractivo masculino del cual la propia Yamato hubiera gozado, de no ser por su enfermizo aire de fragilidad que la convertía en mejor candidata para esposa de alta sociedad que en fugitiva de la ley en proceso de expansión), además de que tenía una increíble expresión de malos amigos y dos pistolas colgadas bajo las axilas. Era china, probablemente, o coreana. Ni siquiera los nipones de peor nivel podían tener ese ardid tan fuerte: parecía que si alguien llegara a mirarle con aire de reproche, recibiría plomo en compensación. Y Yamato no quería que esa persona fuese ella y Kouya mucho menos. Hablaba un inglés áspero y rebelde, típico de un marinero y cuando Kouya se le acercó, cautelosa, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que sonreír como ante un chiste obseno y abrazarle, despeinarle de una manera que pudo molestar a Yamato, de dedicarse a observarles. Prefirió dirigir la mirada al cielo, como si las aves que lo surcaban estuvieran a punto de revelarle una verdad infalible acerca del pasado de esas dos. Horas más tarde, con una Colt entre las pertenencias le preguntaría a Kouya como quien no quiere la cosa. Silencio. Incómodo silencio.

-Me secuestró, hace dos años. Antes de que _ella_ nos presentara.-"Ella" era la Maestra Nagisa. Al fin. Yamato asintió y sonrió, dispuesta a olvidarse del asunto.

-¿Síndrome de Estocolmo, entonces?-Comentó como si nada, poniéndose rímel y buscando sus lentes de contacto grises.

-¿Y de dónde conocías a ese tipo que matamos?-Yamato prestó más atención a la última palabra, que hablaba de ellas dos como una unidad y su corazón aleteó, feliz como un pájaro en primavera.

-Me compró por una hora, cierta vez. Solo hablamos y nos tomamos de la mano. Era muy desagradable y me dejó su tarjeta, por si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda o quería perder las orejas.-Se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo a su té con limón, esperando los "maldita seas" y "¿No tienes ningún remordimiento?" a los que tan bien estaba acostumbrada.

 

 **28**.Música. 

 **Entendimiento**

Yamato se ahorró de suspirar. No estaba cansada, la noche era joven y quedarse en su nuevo apartamento lejos de Kouya, no era para nada atrayente.  
-Pagaré todos tus gastos, mocosa, siempre que le dejes en paz. ¡No debe saber de ti o no podrá concentrarse con su nueva compañera! Es por su propio bien.  
Las palabras de la que un día fuera su Maestra (y que ahora no fuese más que un enorme obstáculo entre el amor de su vida y la soledad abismal que le inundaba) resonaban en su cabeza, tan molestas, intensamente denigrantes como de costumbre.  
Apagó el ordenador en el que sonaba "Stars" de Tatu, secándose una lágrima (ya no eran como ellas, en absoluto), se puso un abrigo, echó llave a la puerta de su cuarto de hotel barato. Estaba a diez calles de un bar de ambiente y ese era el principal motivo por el que eligiera la ubicación (por lo demás bastante incómoda y que no le hacía juicio a la cantidad de ceros que traspasaba su Maestra a una cuenta de ahorro con su nombre falso). No necesitaba tomar el autobús, le gustaba sentir el aire frío contra las mejillas y recordar tiempos mejores mientras contemplaba el paisaje de la ciudad en ebullición sobre el fuego de la noche recién abierta. A diferencia de Kouya, que padecía de asma y era tajantemente antisocial, salvo en reservadas ocasiones cuando sus compañeras de Instituto insistían para que saliera, Yamato se consideraba una amante del medio ambiente, filántropa y salidora por excelencia, desde cumplir poco más que trece años. A los quince conoció (y formó) Cero, por lo que decidió que no desearía más que en apariencias lo que su otra mitad quisiera. Si quedarse en casa armando rompecabezas, con la cabeza reposada en un sofá satisfacía por entero a esa muchacha pálida, de cabello y ojos oscuros, entonces Yamato no podía pedir nada más. Sábados pasados al domingo entre edredones y canciones en inglés eran buenos sustitutos a la borrachera promiscua que le precedía a su secuestro.  
Fingía pasear, mientras que la sed despertaba en su garganta y hacía un recuento mental de los tragos que servían en aquel bar, para poder darle una sonrisa sexy (harto ensayada) a la chica de la barra al pronunciar su pedido. El antro parecía una boca de lobo abierta en un costado de la calle, más oscuro que cualquier otro de los locales cerrados, a pesar de que unas luces de neón rosado y azul titilaban bien al fondo, en la pista de baile.  
-Bounanotte, Nakano-san!-Le saludó la camarera con un beso en la mejilla. Su japonés era rústico aún, una extranjera que no lucía caucásica, a menos que intentara comunicarse y siempre tenía un diccionario en uno de los grandes bolsillos de su uniforme azul.-¿Qué vas a pedir hoy?  
-El whisky escocés barato de casi siempre, bellezza.-Se acomodó en una silla junto a una mesa vacía, para sólo una persona y tironeó de los pétalos de las flores de plástico rojo que había en el centro de un florero rosado, sin agua en su interior. De repente se le cortó el aliento y le hizo señas a la jovencita para que se inclinara, en confidencia.-¿Esos senos tienen nombre?  
La camarera siguió la dirección de sus ojos. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.  
-¡Todo un primor! Además de que vino sola, creo que la plantaron.-Rió con un dejo de perversidad.-Y todavía tiene sus orejas.  
Todo menos el nombre. Yamato se bebió un sorbo de su copa, que acababan de servirle sin hielo. Sabía que eso le teñiría las mejillas de un rojo furioso, pero haría su labia fluir con más facilidad,así que no le importó demasiado. Quería tener al menos una aventura que presumirle a Kouya, la próxima vez que accediera a que se vieran a escondidas en algún bar oscuro, lejos de la probable vigilancia de su Maestra. Una mordida causa de un juego pasional en el cuello sería lo ideal, a pesar que la presa que le cautivaba no parecía precisamente activa. Demasiado inocente.  
Lo primero que la chica sentada en la barra notó de Yamato, no fueron sus aterciopelados ojos grises, entrecerrados, seductores. Más bien, que llevaba un trago en la mano izquierda, algo que deseaba probar. Se limpió una lágrima y dejó a un lado su celular, ahora cerrado. Probablemente esperaba una llamada, todavía, muy en el fondo.  
-¡Yuiko quiere uno así!-Señaló el whisky, volviéndose a un muchacho de la barra, que le sonrió, un poco incrédulo.  
Yamato sabía que la camarera murmuraba con otros empleados y le miraba por encima del hombro, divertida, perdido el interés en ella.  
-¿De veras? Yo invito.-Se apresuró a pagar antes de que esa colegiala (sin lugar a dudas lo era, sólo le faltaba el uniforme, que era sustituido por unos tejanos muy amplios y una blusa de mangas acampanadas, estampada con flores) llevara a grito la determinación de sus mejillas repentinamente encendidas y sus ojos bajos, que le evitaban con cierto temor.  
Yamato se sintió bien consigo misma. Supo que esa chica acababa de notar que no tenía orejas. Exhibía eso con orgullo, no se reprimía como Kouya. _Sí, he hecho el amor y me ha gustado. Es probable que vuelva a hacerlo, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?_ Ante semejantes afirmaciones implícitas, su amante se ponía roja y se escondía en las sábanas.  
La colegiala se pasó la mano por el cabello, que parecía tener vida propia, tomó un mechón y se lo mordió.  
-Yuiko no debe aceptar favores de extraños.-Pero la camarera ya le había servido el trago. Sus ojos se encendieron al contemplar la bebida ambarina. ¿Sería su primer experimentación con alcohol?  
Le tendió la mano y señaló con un cabeceo la pista de baile. La música pedía que salieran a destrozar la noche con movimientos exóticos. ¡Y quién sabe! El ambiente plagado de luces de neón y humo coloreado, podía atontar a la mujer más heterosexual de ésta Tierra.  
La chica-que hablaba en tercera persona, temblaba y se auto denominaba "Yuiko"-dudó un momento, antes de aceptar su ofrecimiento silencioso. Hablaron sobre los artistas que acostumbraban escuchar y los espectáculos a los cuales solían acudir una vez terminada la ardua jornada de estudios. Bailaron lado a lado durante horas que pasaron de un tirón, haciendo contacto corporal en más de una ocasión. Un muchacho no pudo haber sido más atrevido al arrastrarla por la discoteca.  
El mundo se comprimió hasta reducirse a ellas dos. Los hielos –agregados por cortesía en un caso- en las bebidas se deshacían adentro de los vasos, cuando Yamato comprendió que sería un desperdicio de dinero no ir a consumirlas. Le guió con un movimiento de ojos que obtuvo por asentimiento una mirada esquiva, por encima de un sonrojo. Hasta ese momento su actitud oscilaba entre la atracción y el rechazo. Sin los insistentes movimientos en busca de afecto que Yamato realizaba, sonriéndole embelesada, pasando los brazos encima de sus hombros y susurrándole cada tanto palabras dulces al oído, la noche hubiese muerto para las dos.  
La colegiala era cálida. Eso era lo único que necesitaba para seguir a su lado. Una persona distante, pero receptiva, en un ángulo similar al de Kouya.  
-Pero,¿sabes?-Murmuraría contra la piel de su novia, meses más tarde, cuando la huída fuese consumada finalmente y no tuvieran que preocuparse por nada más que encontrar pronto un método que les permitiera ganarse la vida, de preferencia sin prostituirse.-Ni bien traté de tomarle las manos, me abofeteó.-Se echó a reír y le besó el pecho a su orgullosa mujercita, que le escuchaba con los ojos cerrados tras las gafas y una mueca que sería agria, de no ser por las solícitas demostraciones de afecto que le profesara toda la noche desde su llegada.-¿Ya ves que no estoy destinada a amar a nadie que no seas tú?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claymore u.a.

02.Lluvia.[ ****](http://30vicios.dreamwidth.org/)

Servabo te 

_Si está aquí, sobre mi pecho, puede que esté sobre el tuyo,_ le dijo una vez, asomándose a la cama en la que se sentían agonizar, ya no del dolor del hambre, sino porque un buitre se posaba sobre ellas y las comía lentamente. _Sí, a eso se parece_ , se dijo Kouya. Y quiso contestar “no me toques” pero la otra (que ya no era figura-a-penas y despegada de la oscuridad, sino cerca de ella, pegada a ella, con una nariz pequeñísima que recordaba a la de un gato y largos cabellos que olían a caramelo) ya removía su ropa, posando los dedos temblorosos sobre partes de su cuerpo que parecían tener vida propia y le avergonzaban. La otra sonrió. _Sí, aquí está. Es roja pero se pondrá negra. A mí me salió también._ Tomó la mano de Kouya y se la llevó al pecho. Kouya tembló al sentir su piel tan cerca. De repente le pareció que no podía respirar. Y el dolor se detuvo.

Tres días más tarde. Los sirvientes sordo-mudos levantaban los cuerpos de las que no sobrevivieron. Kouya a penas les miró. No veía bien, dicho sea de paso. Una bruma se levantaba a dos metros más allá de sí misma. Pero el dolor había parado y flotaba en una especie de anestésico. _Yo también lo siento,_ dijo Yamato (así se llamaba la otra, que antes tenía el pelo-caramelo y ahora estaba blanco, fantasmal. Tanto que no era difícil notarlo. _El tuyo parece un prado de trigo_ , sonrió ella al tomarle un mechón y mostrarle cuando se lo señaló de repente, como broma y reproche) _o mejor dicho, dejé de sentirlo. ¿Ves que es el destino que estemos juntas?_ Desde aquello de las marcas en sus pechos, duerme en el mismo camastro y se niega a regresar a su lugar. A veces, sus respiraciones se confunden. Otras, Kouya cree que cuando ella exhala, Yamato inhala y que en parte es a propósito, que lo hace para robarse un poco de su aliento.

Una semana. Yamato insiste en que no siente nada, pero Kouya ve el sudor dibujándose contra las sábanas de su lado, contagiándole. Huele mal, ahora que su olfato es de alguna manera más fino, pero se obliga a permanecer. Entre pesadillas, Yamato sigue con sus promesas de eternidad absurda y Kouya se descubre tomándole las manos, dándole de comer a esos sueños burdos, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Llega uno de los encapuchados que las vigilaron de lejos cuando entraban en el castillo, como dueños de un ganado que no saben si rendirá como mínimo su precio. Al descubrirse el rostro, caen largos cabellos rizados y cenicientos. Su piel no hace pensar en grandes esfuerzos físicos, sino en que cada día la lavan con leche y Kouya siente que se le cierra la garganta, revolviéndose su estómago al oler su pesado perfume floral. Yamato se sienta en la cama, enfrentando a la recién llegada, que dice llamarse “Maestra Nagisa”. La cuidadora de ellas. Les explica con ademanes y sin ahorrarse de hacer un par de gestos despectivos al caminar por la habitación de piedra, que son Cero, carentes de un número, fabricadas con el mismo yoma, destinadas a unirse para pelear. Las supervivientes a su generación. Que le deben el que se vayan a convertir en grandes soldaderas.

Los sirvientes a lados de la mujer se inclinaban y soportaban sus múltiples puntapiés. Kouya sintió desprecio, Yamato mantuvo la cabeza tan erguida como fue posible y sus manos no se despegaron en todo el encuentro. Las enviaron a practicar esgrima, les dieron armaduras y un cuarto de suelo seco, con una hoguera que ardía y candelabros dorados. Los días debajo del sol, con la espada en alto y el dolor disuelto, olvidado bajo una capa de sal. Las noches de polvo que se eleva sobre el camino y esas manos que nunca se separan. Yamato al fin cae al suelo, poseída por el llanto y confiesa.

Después de años. Que nunca dejó de sentir. Que las heridas de los Despiertos la llaman desde lo que en principio era una lejanía. Que cada vez están más cerca suyo. Que quiere ir hacia ellos. Que es una necesidad metida en su sangre débil, que hace avanzar su cuerpo a la perdición. Si Kouya no hace algo. Porque Yamato es el ancla de la energía de ambas. ¿Qué les sucedería si perdieran la cordura? Nagisa querrá un reemplazo. Ya las había escudriñado con desconfianza. Incidentes con revoltosas. No actuaban con la eficiencia prometida. Porque una de las dos no estaba completa e incluso la marca sobre su pecho estaba borrándose.

La lluvia cubría su rostro, se llevaba los restos de una batalla que ganaron sin grandes esfuerzos. Paraban para la ocasión de desenvainar las espadas, en el camino que ahora estaba sucio con cuerpos semihumanos. Yamato chilló de dolor y señaló el filo en las manos de Kouya. Arrodillada, se llevó los dedos delgados y elegantes de princesa caída en desgracia al cuello, que bien pudo poner celoso a un cisne, a pesar de la ligera aspereza que la vida nómade y guerrera había regalado a su piel. Rogaba una muerte sencilla. Kouya se la dio, pero antes, para su gran sorpresa (en parte de ambas, realmente. La menos demostrativa de las dos, la que a menudo generaba preguntas escalofriantes en la cabeza de la otra, la que insistía en que llegaran a los pueblos por caminos diferentes y que se hospedaran en posadas distintas) cortó en una sola pasada, los órganos vitales de su torso. Dos muertes silenciosas que se mezclaban bajo el agua y dos dueñas de corazones a punto de colapsar que juntan los labios, prometiéndose una eternidad tan sincera como es posible.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**10**.Bulimia.

Sine prole

Yamato nunca le dice nada cuando Kouya se dirige al baño tambaleándose después de ingerir algunos alimentos. Sabe qué hace y sin embargo lo respeta lo suficiente como para no reirse, ni hacerle ningún comentario ácido. Tampoco es como si esa inclinación le costara su salud por entero. A penas un par de almuerzos y sus nervios se ven calmados después de hacerlo. Es el mejor sedante que ha encontrado a la fecha. Su única queja es que le gustaría estar adentro, con ella, para sujetarle los cabellos, por muy cortos que estén y acariciarle los hombros por encima de la camiseta.

 

 **** **01.** Inicio.

Sub secreto

Yamato le ofreció uno de sus cigarrillos hechos en casa. Por primera vez no tuvo objeción. Lo compartieron en silencio. El cabello de Yamato le cubría el hombro. Parecían de doce años para los humanos normales pero no eran conscientes de la verdadera edad que tenían. Sus recuerdos retrocedían seis inviernos, los de Yamato, según le dijo, tres o cuatro. Y la Maestra Nagisa nunca respondió esas preguntas que no fueron formuladas acerca de los inicios, por miedo a las consecuencias (desaparecer, estar separadas, acabar en un tarro de comida para perros, trituradas junto a caballos de patas rotas). Repitió los versos de Baudelaire que le gustaban a Yamato, por robar los libros de Nagisa en más de una ocasión. No le agradaba leer, pero aceptaba gustosa de escuchar si Kouya estaba de humor para leer en voz alta. Se apoyaba sobre su falda y la miraba con los ojos llenos de estrellas. A menudo la distraía por eso. Cuando terminó, Yamato le dijo que entendía si ella quería vomitar después de esas pruebas asquerosas y la comida llena de proteínas y carente de sabores que les obligaban a engullir. Que estaba bien. Y tuvieron que volver, aunque las regañaran (Yamato se llevó la mayor parte de las recriminaciones, ya que dijo que fue ella la que secuestró a Kouya, poseída por el aburrimiento), al menos esa vez, en la que el pequeño gran castigo de la noche, sería dormir en distintas camas. Como si no les quedara la mañana para abrazarse harto. Entre otras cosas.

 **** **13**.Piel.

Quamdiu vivas

Están húmedas. Por todos lados. Y no es hora de pensar mal. Recuerden el sudor. Sus camisetas están empapadas en él. Kouya se sonroja cuando Yamato tira del lazo en su cuello y desabrocha los botones de su camisa blanca, revelando las pecas sobre su corazón. Hay manchas dentro de ella, tiñendo de gris sus costuras. Kouya le advierte del motivo, como si fuera necesario, después de que Nagisa las ha enviado a fortalecer sus músculos corriendo durante dos horas por la cancha de entrenamiento, demasiado separadas, mirándose a lo lejos. Sudando, los senos que golpeaban contra la tela, una y otra vez. Yamato no la escucha, solo hunde la nariz en la tela, aspira con fuerza y luego sigue el camino invisible pero obvio hacia la piel de Kouya, que le espera con ansia. Después de todo, valió la pena desvelarse hasta tarde para conseguir que las castigaran.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**15.** Mensaje. ****

Ibi libertas

Kouya recibe el e mail a las doce y cuarto del mediodía. Estaba bajando una película europea para que pudiera ver junto a Yamato al llegar la noche, mientras que intentaba calibrar finales posibles para los cuentos que quiere terminar de escribir esta misma semana. Su esposa (se refiere a ella con ese cariñoso término desde que llevan juntas casi diez años en enero próximo: el primer encuentro en la oficina de Nagisa) va a volver en el auto que alquilaron hacia las seis de la tarde. Kouya espera que sola, porque no tiene ganas de sociabilizar con sus compañeros de trabajo levantados con chistes machistas y acompañados con cajas de comida rápida que sientan realmente mal a su estómago, siempre delicado. En especial al recibir noticias fuertes. Ha cumplido veinticinco años el mes pasado. Yamato le lleva tan solo unas ocho semanas y han reservado boletos para la ópera dentro de cinco, a manera de festejo.

Kouya ha escrito numerosas historias sobre Yamato, poniéndole diversos nombres falsos, coloreando sus cabellos con más de un tinte, haciéndola gorda o incluso anoréxica, cuando no le ha agregado un pene para que su literatura no sea encasillada exclusivamente como lésbica. Pero nunca logra hablar en ellas del afecto que siente con la sinceridad suficiente, la que su amante de tanto tiempo merece. Lo que significa verla trabajar en el jardín con los guantes de cuero rosado, cantando algo de una idol de turno cuya figurilla libidinosa ha de colgarse en las paredes del cuarto que comparten en una pose totalmente reveladora y convencida de que no se iría de su lado ni aunque la retratada les tocara la puerta. Las frutas del jardín están a rebalsar de los árboles, ha sido una primavera divina en ese aspecto y los múltiples colores que asoman a saludarle por la ventana no tienen nada que ver con el luto del que tendrá que informar a Yamato una vez que arribe al hogar. Visualiza su rostro que ya no parece tan joven, porque tiene arrugas alrededor de la boca y los ojos, por culpa de sus efusivas sonrisas. Aún le late el corazón muy fuerte, como la primera vez en que se tocaron, aunque no pudieran experimentar el dolor de la separación, que no fuera en sentimentalismos que la señora Nagisa no comprendía. Kouya suspira y se deja caer sobre uno de los sillones de tapizado remodelado que Yamato compró en oferta (adicta como es a esa clase de cosas que le parecen tan frívolas), quitándose los lentes, poniéndolos con las patillas agarrándole el cuello del suéter azul marino.

Los tres gatos que han adoptado a lo largo de los años maúllan por estar cercana la hora en la que usualmente reciben la lata de alimento. Lucy, negra como la noche y de raza medio pura, comprada por internet a cuenta de la primera tarjeta de crédito que Kouya obtuvo tras firmar con una editorial y vender su primer compilado de historias. Porque Yamato decía que los gatos con la sangre limpia le recordaban a los Malfoy y le daba miedo que se comportaran antipáticamente, o que a la manera de los nobles europeos, fuesen algo lentos. Otro cuyo nombre no recuerda y era algo como “hoja dorada” en alemán o “mantequilla suave” según el humor de Yamato (que juraba haber leído algo sobre un octavo de ascendencia judía en el árbol genético trazado en su expediente por la mano de Nagisa, una vez en la que osó irrumpir sin permiso en la oficina de la misma) o el pelaje castaño que era claro u obscuro dependiendo de las andanzas del felino aquel día. Y Monet, una gata blanca que Yamato encontró en un cabaret donde solía cortejar a una muchacha perdida de gustos sexuales cuestionables cuando Kouya no estaba de humor para soportar su excesiva sensualidad. Ninguno de ellos es “Pimienta”, también llamado “Kouya Junior”, el que fuera abandonado en un pueblo del medio de la nada a donde fueron a parar en uno de los muchos puntos de la huída que solo pudieron concretar en una metrópoli.

En la repisa sobre la chimenea en la que ardieron montones de fuegos frente a los que hicieron el amor, están los gatitos: de porcelana, de terciopelo, tallados en madera o piedras preciosas, modelados con vidrio, dibujados en papel. Son diez: uno por cada año que han sobrevivido sin la imperiosa necesidad del suicidio asechándolas particularmente. Y ahora a sopesar las repercusiones tanto morales como prácticas de asistir al velatorio de su Maestra Nagisa, del que ha venido a enterarse justamente por uno de los dirigentes de la escuela Siete Lunas.


	11. Chapter 11

12\. Espinas. 

  


  


Lactancia

  


  


  


  


Se corre el engranaje en el corazón del mecanismo que tiene la forma de un gato negro, como Félix sonriente, ojos amarillos que hacen Tick Tack. 

 

Por suerte, suena y se despierta. Kouya tiene el sueño pesado: la presencia de pesadillas está completamente ajena a su existencia. No es como Yamato, que no duerme a menos que deje una pequeña luz prendida cerca del lecho. 

 

-Veo cosas.-Explica ella, quitándose un auricular, peinándose el cabello, lacio y avellana. 

 

-¿Qué cosas? No tiene sentido.-Se queja Kouya, no muy convencida. 

 

Yamato se muerde los labios y le toma las manos. 

 

-Cosas feas, redondas y duras, que suben a mi cama, penetran en mis sábanas, se enredan en mis piernas y comienzan a hacerme daño. 

 

Ella lleva su mano hacia la zona caliente, cubierta por las bragas rojas que se compraron juntas, un mes antes de escapar. 

 

Kouya dobla los dedos y siente la sangre en las mejillas. 

 

-Eso no es cierto. Solo soy yo.-Discute con suavidad, comenzando la caricia, viendo el rostro de su amante, tenso de placer.

 

-Tú también eres un monstruo, pero mi monstruo.-Articula conteniendo la risa ronca que le sobreviene con el goce. 

 

"Dile algo." Se dice después a sí misma, cuando late su humedad y se descubre suspirando piel contra piel, hacia el oído de Yamato, dibujando lunas crecientes en su hombro.

 

La mira dormir luego. Escucha las sirenas. Descorre las cortinas. Escruta con la mirada esa calle frente al escondite, siempre transitada por automóviles de ritmo acelerado y patrullas ocasionales que en su paranoica mente la están buscando, con una foto póstuma a su corte de cabello-pérdida de virginidad, pegada al tablero de mando. 

 

Recuerda las bromas que su amante soltaba como suspiros al oído de la Maestra de la que ahora huyen. Su período no ha venido desde hace un mes. ¿Y si hay un pequeño monstruo gestándose en su interior, alimentándose de sus fluídos, justo ahora?

 

Kouya se descubre oyendo el pronóstico. Presagia nevadas. Se pregunta si Dios juega con las dos, al permitirles permanecer en la oscuridad por tiempo indefinido. Sus corazones amordazados, la circulación se les termina, ya casi son miembros amoratados y sin vida, entonces Él afloja las cuerdas y le agradecen con lágrimas en los ojos, el oxígeno. 

 

Yamato sigue durmiendo y Kouya contempla en su rostro. Los rastros de pasiones satisfechas solo a medias (el fuego de la juventud jamás se apaga, o eso dicen y ella bien puede ser perfecta experta en la materia).

 

No hay modo de que un niño llegue a acompañarlas, ni siquiera a ellas. Pero algo crece entre las dos, algo vivo en sí mismo, algo que ella defendería con su vida misma y por lo cual estaría encantada de cortarse las venas, si fuese necesario. No lo es, ¿verdad? Las sirenas quieren desmentirla, la yugular de Yamato late visiblemente, la navaja le brilla en la mano, ya manchada por la muerte del ocaso. Hay que preparar la cena. Solo cedería a esos impulsos si tocaran a la puerta. 

  


  


  


  


**16.** Insecto 

  


  


Casi cinco muertes 

  


  


(es lo último que tiene de ella. Un papel arrugado y húmedo entre sus dedos, contra la palma de su mano que suda frío. Manchado con sangre, con pólvora, con lágrimas, con el filo de su navaja y los hechizos del adversario que las ha derrotado, llevándolas de regreso. Aunque solo una de ellas aún respire. El cuerpo de Yamato es valioso para investigaciones. De todos modos, Kouya lo aferró como si sus brazos fueran tenazas)

  


_Querida Kouya_ :

  


( _Quemé la cena otra vez. Espero que no estés enojada. Hay ramen instantáneo y té caliente, por lo menos. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? Me he sentido rara toda la mañana, como si algo fuese a pasar, ¿tú no? ¿Por eso has venido temprano?_ )

  


_Sé que es hora de ir a dormir, pero no puedo hacerlo todavía, aunque tenga el cuerpo muy cansado_ . 

  


(las dos perdieron el sentido de la alerta con los años, al convertirse en adultas. No lo esperaban pero Kouya se culpó. Después de todo, como Combatiente, era su responsabilidad proteger a Yamato) 

  


_El alma me bulle en el pecho y si mi voz no estuviera atrofiada por la pubertad, me pondría a cantar el Agnus dei_ . 

  


(el embarazo de Yamato era de...menos meses que los meritorios según las supersticiones para anunciarlo entre los círculos de amistades falsas que generaron sus nombres igualmente...)

  


_Más allá de tus objeciones. Me gustaría rememorar la época que pasamos (ese verano antes de comenzar el Instituto, el que nos dieron para conocernos a gusto) en aquella ciudad costera._ ..

  


(Cuando llegan a destino, después de lo que parece una eternidad y nada, porque los ojos de Kouya están llenos de lunas sangrientas, reacciona solo porque tratan de separarla de Yamato, cuyo rostro se cubre solo por un pañuelo) 

  


_...hace no tanto tiempo, sin dolor en el corazón, porque en ese entonces no conocíamos el peligro, que no fuera el de nosotras mismas, el de vivir bajo las reglas de una maniática y en la posibilidad de una derrota lo suficientemente drástica como para costarnos la vida._

  


(Sangre, más sangre. ¿De qué sirve ganar ahora que no puede hacer esto diferencia alguna? Ella misma olvida los golpes que da y avanza hecha una furia, tras dejar a Yamato dubitativamente en el asiento del auto que las ha traído contra la voluntad de ambas, que tiempo atrás era una sola, desde entonces, cuando se fundieron en un mundo sin dolor, donde se pertenecían y complementaban, por encima de una simple y tonta marca sobre el busto) 

  


_Me gustaría volver a acostar mi cabeza entre tus piernas y mirar las estrellas, la luna que a penas se asoma desde la vista de nuestra habitación de costos moderados (Mamá-artificial-Nagisa-es-generosa-con-su-niña-adorada-Kouya-pero-_ _**no** _ _-se-te-ocurra-abusar-de-su-tarjeta-dorada)_ ...

  


(-Pensé que a estas alturas, habrías aprendido del resultado de tus caprichos. ¡Ella te lavó la cabeza, Kouya! Debí haber hecho esto hace mucho tiemp...) 

  


... _aprender de tu boca entreabiertas las constelaciones e inventarles nombres junto con juramentos de eternidad_ ...

  


(No hay muchas decisiones que tomar. Lo hubiera consumado por sí misma para ahorrar tantas molestias y dolor, sobre todo por la espera a Yamato. Una última vez, la navaja contra sus venas, sucia con Nagisa, embebida en Yamato, lágrimas y sangre, Kouya con las fuerzas que la abandonan, esperando terminar de rememorar esa vieja carta deshecha en sus manos durante todo el trayecto, que de preferencia en otro tiempo y en otro lugar más pacífico, sino en ninguna parte pero sin duda juntas, su otra mitad, a la que se dio el lujo de elegir antes que nada o a nadie, pronunciando cada magnífica palabra de nuevo) 

  



	12. Chapter 12

09.Piano.  


  


  


Orationes funebres in exequiis

  


  


  


Se han quedado largo rato mirando el suelo, con las manos unidas, después de que Kouya le dijo del e mail de Ritsuka. 

  


-Aoagi. Es el nuevo dirigente de la escuela Siete Lunas. ¿Puedes creértelo? Parecía tan inofensivo, dejando de lado a Soubi. 

  


Yamato no le dice que ella sí se ha mantenido informada de las nuevas del mundo de los Combatientes y Sacrificios del que huyeron hace diez años. Al acariciarle el cabello de la nuca a Kouya, omite decir en voz alta: _A mí me inspiraba respeto. No me sorprende que se haya deshecho de Seimei, aunque lamento la muerte de Soubi._ Se pregunta si Kouya no percibe la ligera rigidez en sus dedos. Culpa a la marca desaparecida de su pecho porque no comparten un vínculo telequinético, aunque puedan sincronizarse de maravilla en la cama. 

  


Ambas piden permiso para viajar a la sede de la Escuela en la que se celebrará el funeral. Yamato en la oficina donde tendrían ganas y motivos para despedirla por sus múltiples llegadas tarde y llamados de atención por acoso sexual, si no fuera por su talento en relaciones públicas, que tantos contratos le ha hecho firmar a la empresa. Kouya envía el último de sus cuentos a su editora, terminado hacia la madrugada con un par de copas de whisky importado que guardaban para una ocasión especial, preferentemente cuando consiguieran los papeles de la adopción o ahorraran suficiente para un tratamiento de fertilización asistida. 

  


El edificio es tan alto que ambas se sienten intimidadas ni bien bajan del taxi, sabiendo que no pueden usar sus autos, ni las viejas identidades, de las que solo conservaron algunos caracteres de los nombres para conformar las nuevas identificaciones falsas que les han servido durante la huída y después para asentarse, sin que tuvieran que usar sus tretas de conjuros desde hace ya ocho años, más que lo indispensable para conseguir sus puestos de trabajo respectivos, convenciendo mediante ataques psíquicos a humanos no iniciados y probablemente tampoco artificiales como ellas. Oxidadas en gran medida, tomadas de las manos e invocando esa anterior resonancia que todavía las acompaña, impresa en sus genes, acceden al decir que son familiares de la difunta, lo cual es cierto. Los nuevos estudiantes son desconfiados, pero no ponen mayores reticencias que las de observarlas de lejos. 

  


Avanzan del brazo entre el gentío con sus prendas oscuras, pensadas para noches formales de cocteles con colegas. Kouya con sus cabellos sueltos y desmelenados, largos por la cintura, como de adolescente. Yamato los tiene igualmente crecidos, pero levantados con un pasador sencillo. Ya son adultas, no necesitan orejas para ser aceptadas o miradas con cautela. Pero Kouya hubiera seguido usando las falsas después de los veinte años, si Yamato no las tiraba por el inodoro en una Navidad particularmente animada. 

  


Cuando fueron viajando en tren, observó a Kouya, que se agarraba las sienes y cabeceaba, hasta que plació un dedo sobre su pecho, donde quizás la recorría una sensación parecida a la de un ardor, si pudiera producirse sin dolor de por medio ni convirtiéndose en una caricia interna y agradable. Yamato le abrió la chaqueta entonces y corrió los tirantes de la camiseta de algodón para buscar lo que suponía y temía, como muestra de un rechazo que no llegó a concretarse. La marca de Zero, otra vez encima de su seno, faltante en Yamato, tan nítida en Kouya y eso sí que era un sufrimiento, distante pero presente, como la resaca de unos días atrás. 

  


-Nagisa, esa vieja bruja…o lo que queda de ella, está cerca, ¿eh? Ding dong dang. Muerta pero cerca. 

  


Se echó a reír sin poder disimular su nerviosismo y le corrieron lágrimas por las mejillas. Kouya se las secó y la rodeó con los brazos. Temblaba sin contenerse, se reía histéricamente, hipeaba y su maquillaje (escaso pero presente. Son adultas, ya lo dijimos y ella es la que tiene aires de seductora-macho, más trata de mantener una apariencia femenina al lado de Kouya, para darle pie a ella de que pelee como un caballero por las dos, mientras que Yamato la mantiene, un ancla moral y guardiana de palabra para sus bajas emocionales. Eso hacen las buenas mujeres, ¿verdad? Yamato lo estudió desde el principio, antes de conocer a Kouya, imaginándose –bastante acertadamente- cómo sería cuando se fundieran en una sola) se había corrido, así que tuvo que apartarse un poco más calma para sacar el espejo de mano y acomodarlo con una sonrisa de millón de dólares colocada sobre una base enrojecida, todavía húmeda. 

  


Así y todo, llegaron bastante a horario. Ritsuka Aoagi tocaba el piano en la sala principal, al otro extremo del arreglo floral sobre el cajón, junto a la fotografía de una niña en sus cuarenta años, igual de fresca que cuando la abandonaron, algunas arrugas leves rodeándole la boca que sonreía siempre plástica o amenazadoramente. Yuiko Hawatari –la chica de los senos cada vez más bonitos- a su lado, con las manos apoyadas en la cola del piano, dirigiéndole una mirada enamorada a su Sacrificio y esposo. 

  


-El destino es algo fuerte, ¿no crees, Kouya? Una mentira no puede ganarle.-suspiró Yamato enterrando la sonrisa juguetona en su hombro.

  


-No tanto. Nosotras lo hicimos una vez. Mintiendo, escapando hasta construir un mundo perfecto dentro de sus limitaciones, donde no importa una marca o un fin para nuestra existencia, mientras nos tengamos la una a la otra. 

  


Pero Yamato no la escucha. Solo se deja acunar por sus palabras, impulsando con sus movimientos a bailar, a pesar de las miradas sorprendidas y algo repudiadas de otros invitados. 

  



	13. Chapter 13

**05.** Despertar.

  


Tu autem

  


  


  


Aogi Ritsuka es quien espera allí cuando abre los ojos. El dolor es intenso. No solo el físico. Yamato no está por ninguna parte. Los recuerdos empiezan a volver y Kouya está a punto de desmayarse cuando Ritsuka le sujeta la mano. 

  


-Te abriste la garganta, tonta. 

  


Aún puede fumar en la terraza. Le cuesta no arrojarse de ella. Sabe que no moriría. Ritsuka parece que quisiera preguntarle algo todo el tiempo. Si acaso lo hizo. Primero Yamato, después su propio cuello y con tan mal pulso que...

  


-Soubi tampoco...

  


Ganarle al destino de un modo u otro es inasequible. 


	14. Chapter 14

21.Sangre.

 ** Esto brevis **

Acababa de despertarse. Sabía que algo no era como cuando se durmió. La inquietud de Kouya había madurado y ahora florecía en rojo encima del acolchado, brotando de las venas abiertas y de sus labios mordidos, que temblaban.

-¿Recuerdas algo?

Yamato se restriega los ojos, imita a un gato que maúlla al desperezarse en un bostezo  y se extiende pesadamente por encima de las sábanas como una reina felina, tratando de alisarse el cabello. Ella no es como Kouya, hermosa en su salvajismo. No una _bella_ bestia, sino una muchacha mustia que debe parecer medianamente arreglada antes de decidir que es atractiva. Han festejado el conocerse y pertenecerse desde hace tantos días que parece una eternidad la que llevan juntas, sabiéndose de memoria la piel de la otra.

-¿Acerca de qué?

La lagaña de los ojos, que se abren grandes y hacen un esfuerzo por no llenarse de lágrimas, en tanto su dueña se educa para no correr hacia Kouya. Una cabeza que se sacude y piernas largas que salen de entre las sábanas para ir a la cocina a preparar café a sus compañeras. Yamato sabe que es mejor ignorarla hasta que decida dejarlo. Y si decide no hacerlo, quizás se distraiga y pueda abrazarla. Porque Kouya no opone resistencia, pero Yamato se cuestiona si acaso la desea también, si no es un estorbo al buscar unir el calor que en secreto, aún percibe.

-Antes de que nos viéramos. Antes de Nagisa y el laboratorio. Antes de _nosotras_ y la falta de dolor.

Parece tan seria y pétrea, como una estatua que se resquebraja en la superficie y revela por debajo la carne suave y rosada que contradice una eternidad inmóvil, a merced de los elementos y la indiferencia de las personas a su alrededor. Pero la sangre cae, el corte comienza a tomar consciencia de sí mismo y los pimpollos de rosas en las sábanas son ahora todo un pequeño matorral. Así que Yamato va al baño a por las vendas y en el espejo, se ve como una adulta y se pregunta si lo es de verdad.

-Creo que tuve una visión en la mesa de operaciones. Gatitos que jugaban, cohetes que explotaban en colores brillantes y esa canción de Norah Jones: _Come away with me_. No cesé de tararearla hasta que te conocí.  Así que podríamos decir que mi primer recuerdo viene de quererte y esperarte. ¿Sabes? Me golpeé la cabeza contra el estetoscopio de Nagisa cuando alcé la vista y ella dijo de entrada que yo era un desperdicio de buen material genético. Ni bien llegué me puso a prueba, ¿puedes creer ese mal talante? Ni saludarme. Pero me dí cuenta de que era esperar en vano y pregunté si podía darme ropa de verdad en vez de esa batita fea que llevaba puesta. Puso mala cara pero me asignó hasta una habitación. Y esperé allí lo que parecieron años, cantando sola y ojeando unos libros bastante sosos, buscando entre los discos esa canción, sin saber que era más actual. Entonces te trajeron. Y aquí estamos, bastante bien, ¿no crees?

Habló rápido, pasándose los dedos por el cabello, dando pasos gráciles y largos hasta Kouya, acariciándole las mejillas por las que bajaba una lágrima y preparando el alcohol para desinfectar las heridas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darker than black u.a.

19\. Conejo.

Acercamiento

  


-¿Te gusta, Kouya? Es cría de Shirokuro, el gato de Nakahira.

  


Redondo y blanco, hecho un pequeño ovillo sobre el regazo de Yamato. 

  


-Los Contratistas Guerreros no tienen inclinaciones estéticas. Carecen de emociones. 

  


Yamato, la Muñeca Sacrificial la observó parpadeando y moviendo las orejas. 

  


-¿Estás enojada? Porque quedan ecos cuando gritas hacia dentro. Yo los percibo en el aire que te rodea, Kouya. 

  


Ladeó la cabeza, estirando los labios. Las Muñecas no debían ser expresivas tampoco. Kouya había leído acerca de ellas, antes de que le presentaran la que le correspondía para ser puesta al servicio activo de Nagisa. Había rumores encontrados. El tema de las consecuencias de la Puerta era tabú para los medios excluyendo la prensa libre de internet, que incluía las inseguridades del extremo anonimato. Se decía que eran envases vegetativos sin voluntad alguna que procesaban lecturas magnéticas. Y otros afirmaban que podían desarrollar una mente rica si se las estimulaba lo suficiente. 

  


Yamato era lenta para responder. Pero había expresividad en sus modos y cierta burla en sus crípticas palabras. Kouya no era muy diferente. Solo menos espiritual. Sus brazos ajados hablaban de cuánto quería aferrarse a una vida en la que su compensación por la fuerza de sus hechizos, era la restricción del dolor. Yamato flotaba en el aire como una sílfide cuando le fue entregada. Tenía los pies pegados al suelo y resultaba lejana. Solo descendía para atravesar a Kouya con los ojos, cálidamente, como si pudiera ojearla igual que a un libro abierto. 

  


-Piensas demasiado. Provocas nubarrones sobre tus hombros.

  


Yamato arrojó al pequeño gatito al suelo para rodear a Kouya con los brazos. Esta última saboreó la cercanía parpadeando varias veces. El silencio entre ellas era confortable. Podías echarte a dormir sobre él o hacerle el amor de a poco. Esos pensamientos encendieron las mejillas de Kouya. 

  


-Nagisa ya tiene cita para nosotras. Envió un mensaje. Ojalá no te tocara. Aunque no sintamos dolor, me molesta. Quisiera ahogarla y temo que lo sabe.

  


Yamato se carcajeó, alisándose el vestido, apretándose más a Kouya, tarareando una espeluznante canción de niños. 

  


-Tú tampoco le gustas.

  


Una verdad sincera, que guarda lo inquietante. Yamato no tarda en apuntarlo. 

  


-Pero Kouya si le gusta. Vaya que lo hace. Me ha dicho más de una vez que me cambiaría por otra Muñeca sin pensárselo mucho. 

  


Kouya no dice nada. Se concentra en el contacto con la piel fría de Yamato.

  



End file.
